


From the Bottom of the Ocean

by AlyssaHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Completed, Harry Styles - Freeform, I wrote this almost three years ago so please forgive me, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mermaids, One Shot, Short One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform, mermaid, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaHoran/pseuds/AlyssaHoran
Summary: "All that he could do was watch as the figure, silhouetted by the shadow of the moonlight, cautiously swam closer to him."This is a prolog that I had written for a story that was never completed so I turned it into a one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this as a prolog to a story I was going to write almost three years ago but I never did anything with it and when I showed it to my best friend earlier she said that I absolutely had to post it. I'm not too sure how I feel about this little snapshot of a story that almost was but I figured I would post it for her so, for Blanca, here is my little one shot.

Louis admits that taking his father's speedboat out in the middle of the night was not his brightest idea. He knows that, it's just that he had wanted to feel the wind rush through his hair while riding the waves underneath the moonlight and his parents never let him drive the boat without their supervision. So, what other options did he have?

 

 Having feigned sleep when his parents came in to tell him goodnight was no easy task, but Louis waited until a calm had settled over the house signaling that everyone was asleep before he carefully slid his first story window open and slipped into the cool night air. Making it from his window to the boat dock was the easy part. Louis knew from experience just how loud his family’s old fishing boat was and starting it up in the quiet of the night could quite possibly wake up his sleeping family.

 

Knowing he couldn’t wait any longer unless he wanted to risk being caught, Louis shut his eyes and hoped for the best as he turned the key in the ignition as quickly as possible. An audible sigh of relief escaped his lips when the initial roar of the engine died off leaving just the quiet purr of the motor in its wake. The following seconds ticked by too slowly for Louis’ liking as he waited to see if the engine’s start-up had alerted his parents to the fact that he was no longer in his room as he had been early that night. Once Louis was sure that everyone was still fast asleep, he slipped the gearshift into drive and slowly accelerated away from the house and into the endless ocean.

 

Louis' family was well off, which is why they lived on the beach bordering the Atlantic Ocean. His father owned a bait shop a little further down the beach where Louis had spent many of his summer vacations working to earn money for whatever he deemed worthy of saving for. The bait shop was one of the main reasons that his family owned a fishing boat and, from this boat, his love for the ocean blossomed ever since his first time sailing on it. His father had been taking him out on the boat regularly since he was old enough to understand boat safety and often let Louis drive it under his supervision. He could understand his father’s hesitancy to let him take the boat out alone when he was younger, but Louis was nineteen now and he felt like he had shown enough maturity to be trusted with sailing alone.

 

That's why Louis decided to finally take the boat out for a spin. He wasn't trying to disobey; it was just the principle of the thing. Logically, Louis knew what he was doing was wrong, but the consequences of his actions didn't occur to him until he was at least twenty-five miles out at sea stuck in possibly the worst thunderstorm he had ever seen. He hadn't thought much of it when the wind began to pick up and the waves became choppier; he just assumed that he had traveled out to rougher waters. It wasn't until Louis felt the first drops of icy liquid hit his face that he knew he was in trouble. Immediately sensing that he needed to go back, Louis kicked the boat into its highest gear and began speeding back towards shore. It was about two minutes into his journey home that he realized just how much trouble he was in.

 

The storm, which Louis had originally believed to be coming towards the shore from the sea, seamed to be coming from the direction of his home meaning that the storm had already hit the ocean and he had no choice but power through. As the sea got choppier and the waves got larger, the ability to steer the little fishing boat became nearly impossible. Bracing himself for the worst, Louis did his best to navigate his way to safety while being tossed roughly back and forth by the waves.

 

The wheel of the boat was slick with water and every wave that crashed into the side of the vessel would cause his hands to slide off the controls effectively knocking him off course. With several failed attempts behind him, Louis finally managed to find his footing, planted his feet, and sped the boat as fast as it would go towards the direction he knew home was in. After what seemed like hours, though it couldn't be more than fifteen minutes, it seemed as if Louis had managed to escape the worst of the storm. He was so certain, in fact, that he allowed himself a minute to take a couple of deep breathes and release a round of relieved laughter.

 

This was sure to be a story that would entertain all of his friends and prove to them just how rebellious he could be. He hadn’t stopped to think that maybe stopping on the edge of the storm could be a bad thing, and he definitely didn’t think that he needed to be on the look out for any more of the large waves he had seen not ten minutes earlier considering just how calm the sea was now compared to before. This is why, when the next unexpected wave hit the boat with a force two times that of the waves that came before it, Louis was sent, arms and legs flailing, overboard.

 

For everything he had seen in movies about your world moving in slow motion, there only seemed to be a split second of time between the wave hitting the boat and his body being submerged in the icy tundra. As soon as the shock of the freezing water surrounding his body wore off, his mind began to work in overdrive. He knew that he had to get his head back above the water as quickly as possible before the lack of oxygen caused him to drown. With as much force as he could muster, Louis kicked his seemingly frozen legs frantically to propel himself towards the surface. Gasping breaths tore from him the moment his head cleared the surface of the water as his oxygen starved lungs greedily drank in the cool air.

 

 His head whipped around frantically as Louis looked across the entire surface of the water for the boat that he was thrown from, but could not seem to find it anywhere. It was with a heart clenching panic that he realized the boat was nowhere to be found, and that he was, inevitably, going to die. Louis never liked to be the pessimistic type, but in a scenario like this, he didn’t see how he could make it to the shore before his body gave in to the pull of the waves.

 

Holding on the last of his hope, Louis’ eyes scanned the surface of the water one last time desperately searching for a sign of his father’s boat. As the knowledge that the boat was actually gone began to sink in, he failed to notice yet another wave coming towards him at a rapid pace. A shriek of terror escaped from inside him as the wave shoved him back underneath the rolling ocean. Louis allowed for a gasp to escape him as he struggled to push his way to the surface yet again causing large amounts of water to flow into his lungs. As the water filled his lungs, Louis frantically gasped for air, which only caused more water to flow into his mouth. From above, he could tell that the storm had picked up again, and any attempts to swim back to the surface were pointless as he’d only breach the water’s surface before being shoved carelessly under again.

 

Louis knew that the battle for his life was over as his now numb limbs refused to continue to hold in up in the water. He could feel his oxygen supply running out and the edges of his vision had begun to go blurry. Knowing that there was nothing left to do, Louis tried to calm his racing heart before he lost all consciousness and let the sea drag him further down. In what Louis knew to be his final moments, he could just barely make out the shape of something large making its way towards him. While the rest of his body had gone numb to the cold depths of the ocean, Louis was shocked to still feel a spike of fear travel through his body as he followed the creature’s movements. To try and swim away was pointless, Louis knew that. He also knew that even if he wanted to at least try, he didn’t have enough strength or will power to convince his arms and legs to move. Louis was absolutely petrified but there was nothing left to do. All that he could do was watch as the figure, silhouetted by the shadow of the moonlight, cautiously swam closer to him and pray that he would pass out before he managed to get eaten by whatever was making its way towards him.

 

Louis thought it was funny that this creature seemed to be wary of him, when it should be the other way around. As black spots filled his vision, and his lungs seemed to be completely made of water, Louis faded away from the world. His last thoughts being that he should have listened to his father and all the times he told him of the dangers of the ocean. He should have listened when he was instructed to never travel out alone, especially in the middle of the night. He should have listened, but he didn’t and now he was going to die. Saying one final apology to his family, Louis let the darkness take over him and allowed for the sea to completely swallow him whole. With a final surge of strength, Louis managed to open his eyes one final time to take in his watery grave and, as his eyes closed, he saw a flash of green swim in front of his eyes.

 

Then it was black, and Louis’ body finally went still.

 


End file.
